<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Closet by jjpfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038558">In The Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpfanfic/pseuds/jjpfanfic'>jjpfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpfanfic/pseuds/jjpfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which JaeBum and JinYoung engaged in a closet sex in the midst of hiding from angry supporters, ready to beat the shit out of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why isn't anyone writing any bottom-JaeBum fanfiction anymore? I mean it's canon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JinYoung never felt so out of shape in his life. The burn in his lungs and the fact that he’s trying very hard to stop himself from panting out loud were obvious signs. He’d never been a sports guy, really, but not doing any exercise ever since he joined high school was probably the worst thing he’d done – or not done – up until that very moment. Not that he had any choice to begin with, given his packed schedules.</p>
<p>This time, however, he’d clearly over-exerted himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were just attending the closing ceremony of The Annual Ilsan’s High School League, which took place at the Daejin High School’s Auditorium. Along with him, six other students were selected to attend the closing and awarding ceremony as the school’s representatives. Various sports competition that lasted for one and a half month had finally came to an end, and his school, Sewon High School, managed to snatch a few trophies. One of which was the title of the final champion of the male football game.</p>
<p>The atmosphere of the room changed when the host announced the final champion of the football game. There were boos and mocks coming from the crowd, the majority of which were Daejin High’s students. Quite understandable, JinYoung thought. Especially after the fact that Daejin High School lost the final due to their midfielder’s injury. JaeBum, the captain of Sewon’s Football Club were the one responsible for the injury. Remembering the chaos that erupted from that incident alone made JinYoung shudder.</p>
<p>Everything was fine when captains of other teams were called up on stage, but when JaeBum showed up on stage to receive the trophy, the crowd went nuts, and the Principal had to step in to calm the students. When JaeBum returned to his seat, the rest of their school representatives put up sour faces. They knew it wasn’t entirely JaeBum’s fault, but being booed at by the entire crowd certainly brought tension amongst themselves.</p>
<p>JinYoung watched as JaeBum plopped down on the seat next to him. His jaw appeared tense and tightly clenched, something JinYoung observed quite often whenever the other was pissed. He dropped the trophy to the floor and JinYoung was relieved the auditorium floor was entirely carpeted otherwise it would have made a loud clanking sound and triggered the audience even more.</p>
<p>JinYoung patted JaeBum’s shoulder and offered a smile. “<strong>Bear with it, we can go back after the closing speech</strong>,” JinYoung said calmly. He felt the need to comfort his fellow schoolmate, since he was assigned to accompany the students here. He’s the student council’s representation, anyway. It was only natural.</p>
<p>JaeBum sighed audibly. “<strong>I can’t wait</strong>,” he said reaching for the phone on his trousers.</p>
<p>There were a few other winners announced before The Head of Organizing Committee took the podium to deliver congratulatory and closing speech. JaeBum obviously didn’t pay attention. Even Brian, who’s the most attentive of them all had engage himself in a book. Economics, probably.</p>
<p>JinYoung adjusted his black thick framed glasses and sneaked a glance at JaeBum from his periphery. He’d been chatting on KakaoTalk with his football mates. JinYoung managed to read some of the chat. Mostly JaeBum ranting about not wanting to be there and his teammates heating things up even more. One of his friend asked him to take a selfie with the trophy and JaeBum told him to fuck off. If anything, chatting with his teammates at the time seemed to worsen JaeBum’s mood. JinYoung noticed the student athlete was brooding even more, when he was replying to the chats.</p>
<p>He’d known JaeBum from middle school. They weren’t exactly friends then, and even currently, they’re probably best described as schoolmates, or acquaintances. JinYoung’s not very sociable, and his people-skill is lacking. He really needed to thank Jackson for dragging him to apply as the student council bodies and forced him to take Arts and Sports Division. He’d made more friends in the past two months compared to his whole life all thanks to having to interact with all of the clubs in their school. That included JaeBum as well, since he’s the captain of the football team.</p>
<p>Jackson’s probably the only person in his life that knows how big of a crush he had for JaeBum, that he’d been hiding from everyone. In his defence, it was only natural to develop a crush on someone as cool as JaeBum. He’s good at sports, captain of the football team on top of that, he’s very popular with girls and is friends with most of the popular kids in his school, and he’d maintained decent grades from time to time. JaeBum always gives off this calm, unbothered – almost cold – façade.</p>
<p>Or maybe it was the fact that JaeBum was the only one who stood up for him against the seniors during middle school, who’d bullied him because he’s a nerd with thick glasses. Yeah, that might be the start of it all. It took JinYoung long enough to actually figure out that he’d been having a massive crush for JaeBum. He only realized it before middle school’s graduation that he’d been obsessed with JaeBum. Obsessed is a strong word, but it’s the closest he could get to describe how it was. He would purposely chose to walk around the hallway just so he could pass by JaeBum’s class back in middle school. He also recalled that one time he’d stayed after school, skipping a private lesson to watch JaeBum play football with his friends. He just couldn’t believe how he couldn’t figure it out sooner.</p>
<p>The past two months had been very exciting for JinYoung since he could interact with JaeBum, even if it’s just regarding the football club or small talks between their administrative talks. It’s a major improvement, especially since he’d never once talk to him before. He’d learned that JaeBum actually reads, like novels and books, not just comic books, and that he also has a bad eyesight but had to wear contacts, and that JaeBum actually remembered him from middle school. JinYoung didn’t know if he should be happy or embarrassed to death because of that. He cringes whenever he recalls that JaeBum remembered he was a nerd that couldn’t stand up for himself. But that also made his heart skipped a beat. Because a jock like JaeBum remembered a nerd like him. Ugh, straight out of those teen novels he’d read.</p>
<p>Anyway, it seemed that he’d been staring too long, because he found JaeBum looking straight back at him. “<strong>Um, is there something wrong with my face?</strong>” He heard JaeBum asked.</p>
<p>JinYoung awkwardly stuttered to find an excuse. “<strong>Uh, no. I was… I just realized your chin protruded whenever you’re angry</strong>,” JinYoung forced a chuckle.</p>
<p>“<strong>Oh</strong>,” JaeBum actually looked a bit embarrassed. “<strong>Yeah, my friends used to tease me a lot because of that</strong>,” JaeBum said. JinYoung had to strain himself from heaving a sigh, listening the word friends. Apparently, they’re not even close enough to be considered friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JinYoung didn’t know who started it, or how it even came to be, but as soon as The Committee ended their speech, Daejin High’s students were throwing water bottles at them. They were probably aiming for JaeBum and had been waiting for this moment since the match last time. So JinYoung instinctively told his schoolmates to run for it before they’re smashed in the middle of the riot. Lucky for them, they’re seated at the edge of the seats, with JinYoung and JaeBum sitting furthest from the exit. They all made it to the right wing’s exit when JinYoung noticed JaeBum making a turn and ran back to their seat.</p>
<p>“<strong>Where the fuck are you going?!</strong>” JinYoung asked, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“<strong>I forgot the trophy! Go on ahead, I’ll catch up!</strong>” JaeBum yelled, making his way to where he left the trophy.</p>
<p>Like hell he’d leave him in there. They would beat the shit out of him. So JinYoung rushed back in. Thank God that JaeBum’s a fast runner. By the time JinYoung headed to their seats, JaeBum’s already running towards the exit with the trophy, so JinYoung turned on his heels and ran with all his might as students started chasing them. JinYoung tried to locate their schoolmates, but couldn’t find them. They got separated, and will potentially got some beating from the students here.</p>
<p>JinYoung, who’s running at the very front, spotted staircases towards the first floor. He ran through the empty hall, JaeBum and a bunch of angry students tailing him. He jumped a few steps at a time and made his way quickly downstairs, JaeBum right behind him, distancing themselves quite further from the rest. JaeBum was about to run towards the school gate, which was still quite far ahead, when JinYoung noticed a door under the staircase.</p>
<p>Instinctively, JinYoung grabbed JaeBum by his wrist and pulled him to follow inside the janitor’s closet. JinYoung was panting heavily. There’s a burning sensation in his chest, probably from over exertion. JaeBum, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. He just stood there with his trophy, looking at JinYoung who’s trying so hard to breathe normally. JinYoung guessed that’s because the sports the other had diligently play. Unlike him, JaeBum spent most of his time practicing and exercising after school.</p>
<p>They noticed the students running down the staircases quickly after. JaeBum heard one of them yelled out loud to block the school gate and a shiver ran down his spine. Had JinYoung didn’t pull him in here, they’d be dead meat or at least hospitalized. JaeBum dropped his trophy to the floor next to him.</p>
<p>JaeBum looked around him. It was dark and cramped. If it weren’t for the lights seeping in from the door frames and the ventilation window above the wooden door, JaeBum wouldn’t be able to see at all. The light provided enough for him to make out the figure in front of him and it made him realize just how small the closet was. It could barely fit the two of them, what with brooms, mops, dustpans and other cleaning equipment surrounding them. He vaguely saw JinYoung trying to step backwards only to find himself already touching the brooms hanging on the walls. JaeBum’s own back was already against the door. There’s only a little space left between them.</p>
<p>What JaeBum didn’t know was how bad the lack of distance affected JinYoung.</p>
<p>JinYoung might have stopped hyperventilating, but he wasn’t sure if he was still breathing. He wasn’t sure if it’s the cramped room or the fact that he’d been holding his breath for a long time that caused him feeling suffocated. His heartbeat was all he could hear, and he was sure his face was red as tomatoes. Hopefully, there wasn’t enough lighting to reveal the colour on his face. He’d never been this close to JaeBum before and certainly not in such a secluded place.</p>
<p>After a while, JinYoung noticed he was, well, turned on. Of all the times to get excited, his dick decided it was the perfect time. It would be very awkward if JaeBum was to find out about his situation. He tried to subtly untuck the front part of his uniform and pulled the fabric down with both of his hands to cover his crotch.</p>
<p>“<strong>It’s cramped</strong>,” JinYoung started.</p>
<p>“<strong>Sorry. When I heard them near the staircase, I brought us here on impulse. I thought this would be the only place to hide from them</strong>,” he continued, eyes looking down. His eyes had adjusted a bit to the dark, and he could actually tell how awkward his hands were, covering his crotch.</p>
<p>JaeBum looked at JinYoung for a second before looking away and sighed. “<strong>I should be apologizing. You’re dragged in this situation because I broke their top scorer’s leg.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>At least now, we’re saved.</strong>” JaeBum managed to stay calm, despite having the entire school on his tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JinYoung adjusted his glasses and peeked at his watch. He squinted with all his might, but he still couldn’t see the time. It had probably been 5-7 minutes. The closet was damp and it got warm really quickly. JinYoung felt beads of perspiration trickling down his temples. His eyes landed on JaeBum who’d been fanning himself for a while. JinYoung noticed JaeBum’s wearing his football varsity jacket. JinYoung winced. That’s got to feel stuffy.</p>
<p>It seemed it was really stuffy. JaeBum decided to take off his jacket. A logical decision, of course. But it wasn’t really easy to execute. JinYoung observed idly as JaeBum tried to pull the jacket off his arm. JaeBum had to pull his sleeves with such difficulty given the limited space to move around and the width of his shoulders. The football player had been pulling his sleeves from the back non-stop, but it didn’t do anything.</p>
<p>JaeBum leaned forward, to give more space to work with his jacket, and JinYoung’s heart almost jumped out of his ribs from the shock. JaeBum’s face was so close to his. JinYoung could see his lips, the hair on his nape, the eyelashes, the cologne he’s-</p>
<p>‘<em>Ahh crap! I’m going to get a full on erection! This is getting really hot! I don’t even know if it’s the room or just because of JaeBum!</em>’ JinYoung thought to himself.</p>
<p>“<strong>Huh? The hell?</strong>” JaeBum muttered, snapping JinYoung out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>JaeBum’s leaning even closer to JinYoung, so close, that his face is literally next to JinYoung’s, just above his shoulder. JinYoung went rigid as a stone. He heard JaeBum muttering that “<strong>It’s stuck</strong>” while jerking both of his arms in hope to detach it from his limbs. The next thing JinYoung know was JaeBum’s chest rubbing against his own. It felt warm and slightly damp from sweat, and it’s honestly unfair how JaeBum was unaware of this while JinYoung’s heart had been beating too fast to be considered healthy. All he could do was covering his crotch so JaeBum wouldn’t be able to see his bulging erection.</p>
<p>“<strong>Ugh, it’s not coming off</strong>,” JaeBum’s eyes darted towards JinYoung’s.</p>
<p>“<strong>D-Do you, um, need some help?</strong>” JinYoung mentally cursed himself for asking that question. Like he was in any position to help.</p>
<p>“<strong>No, I’m fine</strong>,” JaeBum muttered. He took a little step forward and crowded JinYoung’s space. Now both of JaeBum’s thighs, um, legs were sandwiching JinYoung’s left leg. JinYoung’s heart was ready to burst at the contact.</p>
<p>“<strong>Or not…</strong>” JaeBum sighed. “<strong>Sorry, just a little bit longer.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Haha, it’s fine</strong>,” JinYoung forced a laugh. Truth be told, JaeBum could take all his time and JinYoung would be okay with anything. But he wasn’t sure JaeBum would like it if he found out JinYoung was turned on because of his touch.</p>
<p>‘<em>If this goes on any longer, I’m gonna soak my underwear</em>,’ JinYoung thought to himself.</p>
<p>As JaeBum struggled to get the jacket off his arms, his weight pushed on JinYoung. Consciously, JinYoung tried to lean further back towards the wall, but lost his balance by doing so. He ended up using both of his hands to stabilize himself so he didn’t knock the brooms and mops behind him to the ground.</p>
<p>JaeBum who was busy pulling on his sleeves stopped suddenly, as he came into contact with something hard.</p>
<p>“<strong>Wait, are you hard?</strong>” JaeBum asked out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All blood drained from JinYoung’s face when he realized his hands weren’t covering his hard on, and instead, on the wall. And with JaeBum crowding his space, he couldn’t exactly cover it either.</p>
<p>“<strong>I, uhh, this is, umm</strong>,” JinYoung stuttered.</p>
<p>JaeBum naturally took a step back, feeling uncomfortable. But he couldn’t move further away, because his hands at the back were on the way, still stuck inside the jacket. He casted his eyes downward to JinYoung’s crotch. Since his eyes had adjusted to the dark, JaeBum could see the obvious bulge there. He blinked a few times before looking up at JinYoung, who’s looking anywhere else but at JaeBum.</p>
<p>“<strong>Why are you hard?</strong>” Again, the same question made him nervous.</p>
<p>“<strong>Well, uh, you know… Isn’t it a natural response for males during sexual arousal?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Hold up. How–</strong>” JaeBum looked totally dumbfounded by the answer.</p>
<p>“<strong>Well, if you asked how… during sexual arousal, the brain begins to stimulate the penis. Impulses from the brain and local nerves cause the muscles of the corpora cavernosa to relax, allowing blood to flow and–</strong>“</p>
<p>“<strong>Huh?! I’m not asking about the scientific mechanism– You said you’re aroused? How are you aroused, I mean just how?</strong>”</p>
<p>JinYoung felt guilty. Of course he did. JaeBum did nothing wrong, and his body was reacting out of control. But what kind of explanation would be acceptable for this? Both of them knew why someone get hard in the first place, right? Is there a point to even ask? But JaeBum just stared at him like he was actually curious as to how someone could possibly got an erection in the middle of being chased by an entire school and could possibly end up being beaten to pulp. Well, that even sounds worse. He couldn’t let JaeBum think he’s into violence.</p>
<p>“<strong>Well, you were being really close to me and then…</strong>” JinYoung decided it’d be better to just tell him the truth, but trailed off when his eyes met JaeBum’s.</p>
<p>JaeBum just stood there, staring quizzically at JinYoung as if trying to process the information. He was ready to get punched. That’s the normal response, right? He’d read the news: gay students got beaten by fellow schoolmates. Thinking it back, he should’ve really come up with a lie.</p>
<p>“<strong>So… you’re aroused because of me?</strong>”</p>
<p>JinYoung never wanted to be swallowed into the depths of the earth more than that moment. Should he just laugh it as a joke and come up with a lie? Before he could even decide, his head moved in a nod. JinYoung could see the surprise in JaeBum’s face.</p>
<p>“<strong>I mean, why?</strong>”</p>
<p>It’s JinYoung’s turn to stare confusedly at JaeBum. So he wasn’t going to get punched? JaeBum didn’t seemed to be triggered or angry at all. He just seemed curious? The captain of the football team was staring back at him, as if he was waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“<strong>Uh…</strong>” JinYoung started. JaeBum was all ears.</p>
<p>“<strong>You probably heard this a lot, but you’re really good looking and has a nice psyche, I mean look at you, your jacket’s still stuck because of your wide shoulders, also–</strong>,” JinYoung could go on and on, but he stopped himself. Did he really wanted to spill everything and humiliate himself further? He settled with a sigh instead.</p>
<p>“<strong>Oh</strong>,” JaeBum responded simply.</p>
<p>“<strong>Okay</strong>,” he added before looking away.</p>
<p>JinYoung kept thinking that’s it? He wasn’t going to get punched after all. Maybe his mind was playing him, because JinYoung could swear he saw him blushing. Or that might be his poor eyesight.</p>
<p>It was getting even more awkward.</p>
<p>JinYoung cleared his throat and tried to stand up, properly, as he was still leaning back towards the wall in a very awkward position. So he tried to stand straight. But JaeBum decided to resume his effort to take off his jacket, causing his pelvis to press against JinYoung’s hard on. JinYoung forced his eyelids to close, concentrating to distract his mind from dirty thoughts.</p>
<p>JaeBum felt the bulge pressing against him and stopped moving.</p>
<p>“<strong>Um, anyways, let’s get out</strong>,” JaeBum said, turning around and reached for the doorknob.</p>
<p>“<strong>Ah, wait! JaeBum</strong>,” JinYoung reflexively grasped JaeBum’s right arm. “<strong>They might be still around. Shouldn’t we wait a bit longer?</strong>” JinYoung really thought it would be safest to stay hidden in there despite the awkwardness.</p>
<p>“<strong>Let go…</strong>” JaeBum muttered. JaeBum pulled on his arm and one of the sleeves finally came off.</p>
<p>JaeBum tried to shrug JinYoung’s grasp once again. “<strong>It’s making me uncomfortable</strong>,” he said looking at JinYoung.</p>
<p>Now that JaeBum’s actually facing the door, and light finally hits his face he could see that JaeBum’s actually blushing red. And it’s the cutest thing JinYoung had ever seen. As if it had a mind of his own, JinYoung’s right hand reached up to cup JaeBum’s face and he went for a kiss.</p>
<p>Not just a press on the lips, but a long, deep, wet, chock full of tongue kiss. JaeBum just stood there unresisting. Back pressed against the wooden door, resigned to the kiss JinYoung initiated. It wasn’t long before JinYoung broke away from the kiss, both hands still cupping JaeBum’s cheeks ever so gently. They just stared at each other, JinYoung’s eyes burned with passion, while JaeBum’s filled with questions. Questions he wasn’t sure he would like to know the answers to.</p>
<p>Before JaeBum could even think about the questions surging within, those warm pair of lips were back on his own, soon followed by a hand on his left wrist, pulling on the fabric that’s stuck, before crawling up his back, slipping under his shirt. Another hand crawled down on his back, tracing down his spine, lower and lower until he felt fingertips just under his waistband and a low moan against his lips. “<strong>JaeBum…</strong>”</p>
<p>With that, JaeBum finally snapped out of his daze and pushed JinYoung’s body with all his might, before punching him right on his cheek. He punched so hard, even he got pushed back to the wall. JinYoung’s left cheek was visibly red, with slight bleeding from the corner of his lips. That seemed to knock some sense into him. In the end, he got the punch that was due.</p>
<p>“<strong>S-sor…</strong>”</p>
<p>JaeBum didn’t let JinYoung finished. He pulled him by the collar and shook him up. “<strong>Why? Do you normally do this?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Huh? That’s not it!</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Just because you’re gay you’ll pick anyone as long as they’re a guy?</strong>” JaeBum asked, clearly angered by JinYoung’s action. The latter can see the rage on his face.</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s not true</strong>,” JinYoung said looking away. “<strong>It’s because I like you.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>I have been, for a long time. That’s because I’ve known you since middle school, and you were always a good person and dependable. I mean this isn’t the first time we were hiding like this. You’ve helped me hide from the bullies in middle school before and even stood up for me</strong>,” JinYoung felt the grip on his collar loosened.</p>
<p>“<strong>To you it might have been the obvious thing to do but… that was the only time someone stood up for me</strong>,” JinYoung said.</p>
<p>“<strong>I love you, JaeBum</strong>,” JinYoung added. He knew he should’ve stop, because that could cost him another punch. Or a few if it really triggered JaeBum.</p>
<p>“<strong>I would never be fine with just any–</strong>“</p>
<p>“<strong>Okay.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Huh?</strong>” JinYoung wondered if he heard it right. Okay?</p>
<p>‘<em>Wait. Okay? Really? I’m okay with this?</em>’ Even JinYoung was surprised with his answer. A lot of questions were in his mind. The ones crossing his mind when JinYoung kissed him resurfaced, and it seemed he needed them answered. The most important being: why doesn’t it feel wrong?</p>
<p>JaeBum told himself that it’s just a kiss, after all. And JinYoung has a very plump pair of lips that feels even better than the girl kissing him in freshman year. But still, JinYoung’s a guy. He’d never had problems with gay people before, because everyone has their own life to live, but given that he’d encountered this situation, he still feels weird. Is this right? Or is this wrong? Does this make him gay?</p>
<p>“<strong>Okay? What do you mean?</strong>” JinYoung voiced out his confusion. JaeBum could tell he was confused from his lack of hostility. JaeBum would be too, if he were in JinYoung’s position. One minute he was punching him, but 10 seconds after that he said okay?</p>
<p>‘<em>That’s right? Why did you say okay, JaeBum?</em>’ he thought to himself.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m saying that it’s fine. I mean, it’s not like I hate you or anything…</strong>” JaeBum trailed off.</p>
<p>JinYoung jumped forward to pull him in a bone crushing hug.</p>
<p>“<strong>JinYoung?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Thanks. Thanks for not hating me for loving you.</strong>”</p>
<p>JinYoung pulled away and their eyes met. JaeBum’s eyes darted down to JinYoung’s lips. JinYoung noticed it.</p>
<p>“<strong>Can I, kiss you?</strong>” JinYoung asked.</p>
<p>JaeBum closed his eyes, and let JinYoung did as he please. And so they kissed again. Only this time, it tasted like iron. JaeBum recalled that he’d punched JinYoung and made him bleed. It didn’t seem to matter to JinYoung, though. He was kissing with the same intensity as before. One think JaeBum learned from this: JinYoung knows how to kiss, that’s for sure.</p>
<p>He didn’t know whether JinYoung had any girlfriends or boyfriends before. Who did he practiced it with? He seemed to be only hanging out with Jackson, who’s too friendly sometimes. Is Jackson gay, too? Are they boyfriends? Did he practice it with Jackson? But, he said he didn’t do it with just anybody. Did he lie? Or is he just naturally a good kisser? JaeBum felt hot. The jacket might be off him, but the warmth radiating from JinYoung’s causing him to sweat even more. And the fact that JinYoung’s licking every corner inside his mouth made him even hotter.</p>
<p>JinYoung broke away from the kiss once again to catch his breath. JaeBum tasted sweet and he wanted to immediately taste him again. Did JaeBum enjoy it as much as he did? JaeBum’s sharp eyes were droopy, and they’re staring into JinYoung’s, as if he’s waiting for him to do something. Anything.</p>
<p>JinYoung felt it against his own. JaeBum’s also hard. JinYoung’s hands went for the belt and quickly unbuckled it. JaeBum was pushed back to the door and JinYoung went for the captain’s right ear, kissing and nibbling on it, eliciting a different pattern of breath from JaeBum. His hands were busy with the hook on JaeBum’s trousers. And when he managed to unhook it, the zipper came down easily. He felt JaeBum’s palm settling on his wrist, hesitant to let JinYoung continue, but didn’t resist, when JinYoung freed his aching boner.</p>
<p>JaeBum sighed erotically when he felt JinYoung’s hand against his hard cock and throw his head back against the door. There was a thud, but it wasn’t loud enough to attract attention from the outside. Otherwise, they’d be caught, already. JinYoung looked down to have a good view of JaeBum’s erection. Thank God, he wasn’t the only one aroused. He gently rubbed on JaeBum’s length. It was hard, stiff as a rock, and hot, and… slippery. The tip is especially wet, a lot of precum oozing out. And JaeBum squirmed when JinYoung started stroking it in a slow drag.</p>
<p>JaeBum was panting, and JinYoung took it as a sign that the other is enjoying this. So he twisted his palm and stroke it slowly from the base to the tip and back again, the amount of precum oozing out from the tip helped lubricating his hand, and he could hear the slippery sound as JinYoung worked his way around JaeBum’s dick.</p>
<p>“<strong>JinYoung…</strong>” JaeBum moaned before putting both of his hands on JinYoung’s chest to help him stand straight.</p>
<p>JinYoung continued working his hand on JaeBum’s length when suddenly JaeBum fell forward on to him. “<strong>Sorry… I’m already…</strong>”</p>
<p>Realisation hit JinYoung immediately as he noticed how wet and sticky his palm was, against the twitching member. JaeBum came. A lot. JinYoung hoped it didn’t make a mess to their uniforms. JaeBum apologized again. “<strong>Sorry.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>It’s okay</strong>,” JinYoung said. It’s more than okay? Was JaeBum really that turned on by JinYoung’s jerking him off, that he came this quick? JinYoung didn’t know what he was feeling in his chest. Content? Pride? He watched as JaeBum leaned back to the door. His half flaccid cock still twitched, cum dripping down from the head and his briefs completely soaked.</p>
<p>Even with minimal lighting, JaeBum looked hot. More. JinYoung wanted to do more. If kissing him and jerking him off was a turn on for JaeBum, he wondered if JaeBum liked blow job even more. JinYoung dropped on his knees and engulf the semi-flaccid member in his mouth.</p>
<p>“<strong>Wait! What are you–</strong>” JaeBum tried to push JinYoung’s head away, shocked at the other’s action. “<strong>I just came, stop…</strong>”</p>
<p>JinYoung didn’t stop. His tongue lapped at the wet surface along the length. He could taste cum dripping from the slit. It tasted of accumulated musk. It’s quite salty, maybe because it’s mixed with sweat? JinYoung engulfed the member completely inside his mouth. An easy task, considering JaeBum’s no longer hard. JaeBum’s legs went wobbly when JinYoung buried his nose against JaeBum’s pubes and gave it a hard suck. JinYoung noticed there was just a thin line of bush with fine strands of hair covering the area. Did JaeBum shaved it recently? Or was it naturally like this?</p>
<p>JinYoung discarded the thought and focused on the meat in his mouth. His hands gripped tightly on JaeBum’s thick thighs, holding him in place. JinYoung used his lips to massage at the meat as he went up and down, causing blood to re-enter the shaft. JaeBum started giving a pull on his hair.</p>
<p>JinYoung looked up to see JaeBum crouching forward, eyes closed, body trembling from getting sucked. It was a new sight. JinYoung didn’t let his stare linger, as he had an important task at the moment. His tongue swirl around the head and at times probed the slit, and one of JaeBum’s hand no longer rested on JinYoung’s head. The captain was biting at his own wrist to muffle his moans.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m close</strong>,” JaeBum said and soon JinYoung’s mouth is filled with hot semen. Some of it leaked out from the corner of his mouth. JaeBum watched as JinYoung gulped down his cum and cleaned his dick with his mouth.</p>
<p>“<strong>You… drank it?</strong>” JaeBum just stared in disbelief.</p>
<p>JinYoung stood up, levelling up to JaeBum’s line of vision. “<strong>It’s not that bad</strong>,” JinYoung shrugged. “<strong>Look at you. You came twice</strong>,” JinYoung said with a smug grin.</p>
<p>“<strong>Wha- That’s because you forced it</strong>,” JaeBum complained.</p>
<p>“<strong>So you didn’t like it?</strong>” JinYoung asked. His grin turned grim.</p>
<p>“<strong>I didn’t say that</strong>,” JaeBum said bashfully.</p>
<p>To that, JinYoung chuckled. He wiped the remaining cum on the corner of his mouth with his thumb and brought it closer to his mouth. JaeBum who saw that quickly gripped tightly on his wrist.</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s gross…</strong>” JaeBum’s face contorted in discomfort and shame.</p>
<p>“<strong>I don’t know, I guess I’m getting used to how it taste</strong>,” JinYoung teased and suck on his thumb and JaeBum felt like gagging. JinYoung’s smug grin is back on his face.</p>
<p>“<strong>Say, JaeBum… Can I have your back?</strong>” JinYoung’s hand reached down to grope on JaeBum’s cheeks.</p>
<p>JaeBum flinched. “<strong>Wait, I’m not the one going to put it in?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>So you don’t mind if we go further than this?</strong>” JinYoung asked, quite relieved that JaeBum’s not opposed to the idea of them engaging in a more intimate activities.</p>
<p>JinYoung slid his middle finger in between JaeBum’s cracks, surprising JaeBum, but he wasn’t resisting. “<strong>I guess… that’s a no?</strong>” JaeBum asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because he’d already came twice, but he wasn’t feeling tense or anxious. But it’s still weird, considering JinYoung already had one finger against his entrance and circling around the rim. Shouldn’t he try to stop JinYoung? JaeBum felt the sting when his finger slid in, but it’s nothing he couldn’t handle.</p>
<p>JinYoung felt JaeBum clenching hard against his finger. He thought to himself that this could take a while. Neither of them is experienced for this, so if JinYoung didn’t want to risk messing this up by rushed preparation. JinYoung’s going to have to depend on the theories he’d read from various sources, namely biology books, sex-ed sessions and, well, porn. Mainly the last one. None of the books and sex-ed sessions they had mentioned about gay sex, so wouldn’t help much.</p>
<p>JaeBum jumped when another finger entered his hole. JinYoung made sure he made a scissoring maneuver to loosen the tight hole.</p>
<p>“<strong>What’re you doing?</strong>” JaeBum reached to push JinYoung’s hand away as the sting turns into a sharp pain.</p>
<p>“<strong>Relax, or it’s going to hurt</strong>,” JinYoung said, his rock-hard cock continuously grinds JaeBum’s front. Lips finding his way kiss JaeBum’s sweaty neck.</p>
<p>JaeBum couldn’t really relax. Having one or two fingers in him hurts. He couldn’t imagine the pain from something bigger. But JinYoung sure took his time scissoring him up and it was getting… weird? It’s a familiar feeling like when he’s about to poop, but it’s also quite different.</p>
<p>JinYoung motioned him to turn around when he felt the muscles loosened up. JaeBum did, pressing both of his hands firmly on the wooden door as footing. That’s when he felt something warm and hard slapping his butt-cheek. JinYoung’s playing with his cheeks, kneading them like a dough, and JaeBum’s getting more anxious because JinYoung’s rubbing his cock up and down his crease.</p>
<p>“<strong>JaeBum, can I put it in?</strong>” JinYoung’s voice low on his ear.</p>
<p>“<strong>No, wait–</strong>“ JaeBum quickly denied.</p>
<p>JinYoung’s grabbed his cock by the base and guided it up and down JaeBum’s asscrack. “<strong>Please, can I put it in? I really want to do this with you.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>What if it hurts?</strong>”</p>
<p>JinYoung paused for a moment, because there’s no way this wasn’t going to hurt.</p>
<p>“<strong>Only at the beginning. It’ll feel good really quickly</strong>,” JinYoung repeated the line he’d heard so much from his stash of porn videos so smoothly.</p>
<p>JinYoung felt JaeBum finally went lax. He guided his swollen member and pressed it against JaeBum’s rim. He tried putting it in, but couldn’t get past the rim, so he get his two fingers back in and stretch it again real quick, and in a quick motion pressed the head of his dick into his hole. JaeBum inhaled sharply and held his breath when JinYoung pushed his way in. JaeBum’s whole body started trembling and he took a step forward to distance himself from JinYoung, but JinYoung was holding his waist and pulled him back.</p>
<p>JinYoung stayed still to let JaeBum adjust to his girth. He positioned his hands to have better control of JaeBum’s movement. His left hand settled on JaeBum’s stomach and his right hand reached to hold JaeBum’s limp soaked dick. JaeBum felt JinYoung’s pushing even deeper and he couldn’t help but close his eyes, biting his lower lip, making no sound.</p>
<p>“<strong>Your insides feel so good, JaeBum</strong>,” JinYoung panted behind JaeBum’s ear, his front pressing closely against JaeBum’s back. “It’s squeezing so tight.”</p>
<p>It’s really tight and warm and JaeBum’s entrance kept clenching around his dick tightly. JinYoung couldn’t wait any longer. He began thrusting in and out slowly and JaeBum groaned in pain. “<strong>Slowly</strong>,” JaeBum said, all the veins on his neck popped enduring the pain.</p>
<p>“<strong>S-sorry</strong>,” JinYoung paused. “<strong>It feels so hot and good, JaeBum. It’s so much better than my own hand</strong>,” JinYoung admitted.</p>
<p>JinYoung tried moving once again. Out and in and out and in, in a very slow motion, and when JaeBum seemed to relax when he moved, he picked up the pace, stroking JaeBum’s limp dick, hoping to ease the pain by giving pleasure. “<strong>Fuck, it’s so good, aahh</strong>,” JinYoung moaned from behind JaeBum, kissing JaeBum’s sweaty neck. After a while, the sound coming from JaeBum was different. JinYoung could swear he’s humming and moaning. The sound was faint, but he was sure it was no longer pained groans.</p>
<p>JaeBum’s legs almost gave, when JinYoung rubs that spot inside him. He felt his dick started swelling again, but not fully hard. Probably too worn out from the first two orgasms. He felt JinYoung’s breath against his cheek, warm and damp, along with the low moans with each thrust. JinYoung didn’t hide his excitement.</p>
<p>JinYoung paused and pulled on JaeBum’s torso closer to him, straightening him up. His left hand slipped under his shirt and below his undershirt, up to grab on JaeBum’s formed pectoral muscle while his right hand kept stroking JaeBum’s semi-hard dick.</p>
<p>A shiver ran down JaeBum’s spine. “<strong>Hold on. This feels weird</strong>,” JaeBum muttered.</p>
<p>But JinYoung didn’t stop thrusting. “<strong>I can’t stop… sorry…</strong>” JinYoung’s moving with a much quicker pace than before, and the slapping sound was all JaeBum could hear.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m really sorry… Let me come once… JaeBum…</strong>”</p>
<p>Something’s building again inside JaeBum. It’s different and he felt the urgent need to strain, and he knew that he’s going to come.</p>
<p>“<strong>JinYoung… stop… I’m going to cum… ahhh</strong>,” JaeBum said just before he felt another load of cum burst out from his semi-hard. JinYoung rubbed his palm around the liquid as it twitched and pulled out. JaeBum felt his hole gaped and the emptiness felt weird. JinYoung turned him around to face him, and that’s when JaeBum’s legs gave in and he slid down against the wooden door. JinYoung crouched down and put his arms behind JaeBum’s knees and swiped him off his feet and picked him up, so that JaeBum’s up against the wall.</p>
<p>JinYoung lubed his dick with the JaeBum’s remaining cum on his palm before pushing back inside. JinYoung thrusted in and out quickly, sealing JaeBum’s gaping mouth in a deep kiss. JaeBum’s moaning through the kiss and JinYoung’s pushed to the edge. JinYoung broke away from the kiss to gasp for air, and both of their eyes locked. To JinYoung’s surprise, JaeBum was the one to pull him back close to him and into a deep passionate kiss. JinYoung almost came right then and there. He stopped fucking him and JaeBum broke the kiss, confuse. They’re staring at each other again.</p>
<p>“<strong>I can’t hold it any longer. I want to come inside. Can I? Please?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Fuck…</strong>” JaeBum cursed and looked away. “<strong>Just do it.</strong>”</p>
<p>It only took three more thrusts before JinYoung came deep inside JaeBum. He rode his orgasm and kept fucking JaeBum. JaeBum curled against JinYoung, his arms wrapping around the warm body before him tightly. He felt hot liquid filling his bowel and it’s weird because he’d never felt this warm inside. The sound of JinYoung thrusting up cum filled ass was so wet, and slippery, and erotic. He couldn’t help but felt hot all over his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JinYoung couldn’t stop kissing him. The way he tasted, the texture of his lips, and the way his tongue danced around his own. He wanted keep this memory forever. Especially the fact that JaeBum was kissing him with the same amount of vigor. When they realized that they need some air to breathe, both broke away from the kiss.</p>
<p>JaeBum looked at the floor and JinYoung understood. He slowly helped JaeBum down and stood on the ground. JaeBum noticed his right shoe was stepping on something very slippery. Fuck, it’s probably JinYoung’s cum. Or his. Or both. And that’s when things got awkward. It was like they finally snapped out of the daze they’re in and came to their senses.</p>
<p>Both of their uniforms were completely drenched in sweat. JaeBum, in particular, was covered in cum, both of theirs. In multiple areas. JinYoung quickly reached for the trousers pooling on his knees, pulling it up, fishing inside both pockets, but he didn’t find his handkerchief.</p>
<p>JaeBum reached for his underwear from the floor and immediately put it on. JinYoung panicked.</p>
<p>‘<em>Did he put it on because I pulled up my trousers?</em>’ JinYoung hoped it wouldn’t be the case, because that was a dick move and it definitely wasn’t his attention. He’s fucked. JinYoung felt bad when he saw the soaked black underwear settled covering JaeBum’s still wet dick. He felt even worse when he saw JaeBum struggling to push his right leg into the trousers, despite having cum dripping down his thighs. He wanted to tell JaeBum to wait and let him clean him first, but there wasn’t even tissue or something they could use for that. JaeBum finished buckling his belt and JinYoung puts his dick inside his underwear, zipped up, and quickly hooked up his belt.</p>
<p>JaeBum reached for his jacket and crumpled it in his hand. JaeBum was looking down on his feet as he stood awkwardly near the wooden door. Silence once again enveloped the closet.</p>
<p>“<strong>I don’t think they’re nearby anymore</strong>,” JinYoung started when the awkward silence became unbearable. JaeBum quickly turned around and peeked at the cracks on the door. It wasn’t enough to scan the whole area outside, but there wasn’t any sound coming from outside anyway, so he thought it should be safe.</p>
<p>“<strong>We should get out of here, soon</strong>,” JinYoung suggested. JaeBum didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>JaeBum turned on the doorknob and confirmed there wasn’t anyone in the vicinity. Both of them exited the closet. JaeBum had both hands full with his varsity jacket and his trophy. JinYoung was about to walk away when he noticed JaeBum didn’t move. The latter was looking at the closet. JinYoung followed his line of sight and found lumps of semen covering the floor.</p>
<p>“<strong>I hope it dries quickly, so the janitor wouldn’t notice</strong>,” JinYoung said, hoping it would go unnoticed. “<strong>Come on, we gotta run, before anyone spots us</strong>,” JinYoung rushed.</p>
<p>And so, they ran and made it out of the school gate, and towards the nearest bus station. Luckily, it seemed most of the students had gone home by the time they got out. Again, JinYoung was panting hard when they reached the bus stop, while JaeBum just wasn’t affected at all. JaeBum flapped his varsity jacket. JinYoung got that he wanted to wear it, and offered to hold the trophy for the moment. JaeBum handed it to JinYoung.</p>
<p>Putting it on was much easier than taking it off, it seems. JinYoung handed the trophy back to JaeBum. Once again, JinYoung internally cursed himself for his lack of social skill, because silence befell them yet again. He should really asked Jackson to teach him how to talk to people.</p>
<p>“<strong>Are you going back to school?</strong>” Immediately after the question came out of his mouth, he regretted. It was a stupid question that didn’t need answer.</p>
<p>“<strong>I don’t think I can join today’s practice</strong>,” JaeBum stated. It should’ve been obvious.</p>
<p>“<strong>I see</strong>,” was the only think he could come up with. “<strong>Are you taking the bus?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes. I’m heading towards Pungsan, not that far from school</strong>,” he replied.</p>
<p>“<strong>We’re taking the same bus, then. I lived near SK Energy</strong>,” JinYoung told him.</p>
<p>“<strong>Oh? That’s where I lived as well.</strong>”</p>
<p>Their bus came just in time and JaeBum boarded the bus first, JinYoung following behind. JinYoung’s eyes focused on the one spot on JaeBum’s back. There’re multiple lumps of cum on his back. JaeBum’s jacket got stained. There wasn’t any empty seat left, but only a few occupied the standing area. JinYoung stayed close behind JaeBum towards the middle of the bus.</p>
<p>“<strong>JaeBum</strong>,” JinYoung whispered behind his ear, and JaeBum jumped from how breathy It was on his ear.</p>
<p>“<strong>What?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Your jacket got stained</strong>,” JinYoung quietly informed</p>
<p>JaeBum’s eyes widened, and immediately, he took it off. “<strong>Shit</strong>,” JinYoung heard the other cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>“<strong>Sorry, I just noticed it when we boarded the bus</strong>,” JinYoung tried to sound as guilty as possible, because he honestly felt guilty.</p>
<p>“<strong>Don’t worry about it</strong>,” JaeBum dismissed it and crumpled the jacket on his hand.</p>
<p>The rest of the ride was silent. They walked together from the bus shelter they were dropped at to the crossroad near SK Energy when JaeBum said he was going to the opposite directions. The light for pedestrian was green, but both of them just stood there in silence, JaeBum still awkwardly holding a trophy on his right hand and his stained jacket on the other hand.</p>
<p>The sky had turned quite orange, and slowly getting darker by the minute. JinYoung needed to say something before they parted ways, and it seemed it was a mutual understanding. JaeBum just looked down at the ground.</p>
<p>JinYoung took a deep breath and sighed loudly, gaining JaeBum’s attention.</p>
<p>“<strong>Sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have come inside</strong>,” JinYoung apologized.</p>
<p>JaeBum didn’t say anything and casted his gaze at the convenient store to his right.</p>
<p>Maybe JinYoung should apologize for the whole thing happened this afternoon? No, he definitely should have. JinYoung tried to lighten the mood by chuckling awkwardly.</p>
<p>“<strong>Say, JaeBum...</strong>” That got JaeBum’s attention back to him.</p>
<p>“<strong>Despite being so popular your friends told me that you’re actually single…</strong>”</p>
<p>‘<em>Shit. It looks like I’m asking JaeBum to be my boyfriend. He definitely will punch me again</em>,’ JinYoung thought to himself.</p>
<p>“<strong>I mean, uh, I know you’re probably busy with school and football activities, and– what I’m trying to say is… do you think it’s okay if we… you know, hang out sometimes</strong>,” JinYoung said and immediately hoped he didn’t say it at all because it was embarrassing. It’s like he knew he was going to be turned down but still kept asking.</p>
<p>“<strong>I mean don’t get me wrong. I know you’re probably straight, and doesn’t have time to be dating anyways… I just hoped that I can still see you from time to time? I know it’s a lot to ask, but I hope you don’t hate me for this?</strong>”</p>
<p>JaeBum still didn’t answer. The light breeze from behind JaeBum brought tension to where JinYoung stood.</p>
<p>“<strong>I don’t hate you…</strong>” JaeBum started. “<strong>It’s just… I don’t know if I’m ready to label this</strong>,” JaeBum motioned between him and JinYoung.</p>
<p>“<strong>And I don’t think… I don’t think it’s good if people find out about these. I’m not ready</strong>,” JaeBum said looking down.</p>
<p>It took a few seconds for JinYoung to process JaeBum’s words. Is JaeBum… considering to give him a chance? Is it okay to be hopeful?</p>
<p>“<strong>I wouldn’t tell anyone. I swear. If that’s what you’re worried about I get it. I don’t think I’m ready for people to find out either</strong>,” JinYoung quickly responded. It was the truth.</p>
<p>“<strong>Great. I’m… I also won’t tell anyone. I promise. Nobody will ever find out</strong>,” JaeBum said.</p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>.</p>
<p>“<strong>Very well, then</strong>,” JinYoung shouldn’t have expected much to begin with. To think he had his hopes up.</p>
<p>“<strong>I guess, we’re back to being schoolmates, then?</strong>” JinYoung asked dejectedly.</p>
<p>“<strong>I guess</strong>,” JaeBum said and JinYoung felt his hope shattered into millions of shards.</p>
<p>“<strong>I see…</strong>” JinYoung said weakly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>But maybe we can hang out outside school ones in a while?</strong>”</p>
<p>JinYoung looked up and saw JaeBum’s eyes filled with doubt and fear and hesitation. But he did ask JinYoung to hang out, outside school that is. It was… not a bad idea. It’s actually a great idea. JaeBum wanted to spend time with him.</p>
<p>“<strong>Of course!</strong>” JinYoung said a little too enthusiastic.</p>
<p>“<strong>We can, uh, well, you can teach me sports and maybe we can discuss homework or study together, sometimes?</strong>” JinYoung suggested excitedly.</p>
<p>JaeBum blinked a few times before coming up with a reply.</p>
<p>“<strong>Sure thing. I was also thinking maybe… we can explore ourselves a little more… sometimes</strong>?” JaeBum’s face was blushing. JinYoung’s heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“<strong>Oh…, I mean th- that sounds good. That’d be amazing</strong>,” JinYoung said, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“<strong>Great</strong>,” JaeBum said bidding farewell and both of them head home with butterflies in their stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JaeBum placed the trophy on his desk. Washing up, and doing his own laundry took quite a long time. He dragged the chair, giving him space to sit on before his desk, sighing when he plopped down on the wooden seat.</p>
<p>“<strong>Fuck</strong>,” JaeBum cursed.</p>
<p>It was the first time he’d sat down after being taken from behind and the sudden contact with his bum had been not just unpleasant, but also painful. He mentally told himself to take painkiller before going to sleep. God know if he’d be able to walk straight tomorrow.</p>
<p>JaeBum stared at the trophy. He would hand it to his team at practice tomorrow, and they’ll probably hang out after practice to celebrate, despite JaeBum almost being ganged up by angry supporters from the losing school. Something from the trophy caught his eyes. JaeBum thought it was just some stain, but after a second look, he realized it was THAT stain. It was dried cum. JaeBum grabbed a sheet of wet wipes from his desk and start rubbing the stain until it melted and completely cleaned from the surface of the trophy. Damn, just how much cum did they spill? JaeBum felt bad for the school’s janitor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm rusty, and writing this fanfiction took more than five sittings. Should I make another chapter for this AU? Comments and kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism comments are also welcomed. </p>
<p>Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates on upcoming fanfiction or just to converse! <a href="http://twitter.com/jjpfanfic">My Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>